


5) VKook

by marry_stars



Series: Challenge (2020 - 2021) [5]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band), ITZY (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Cute Kids, F/M, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Taehyung | V are Best Friends, Jeon Jungkook & Min Yoongi | Suga are Best Friends, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin are Best Friends, Love, M/M, Park Jimin (BTS) is a Sweetheart, Top Lee Taemin
Language: Slovenčina
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24214696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marry_stars/pseuds/marry_stars
Summary: VKook - second generation
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Jungkook/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Bogum, Lee Taemin/Park Jimin (BTS), Min Yoongi | Suga/Shin Suran
Series: Challenge (2020 - 2021) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623496





	1. Chapter 1

2027

Vanessa pov

Zhlboka som sa nadýchla a vydýchla, spolu s pani učiteľkou som vošla do triedy. Mala som strach, toto bol môj prvý deň na novej škole, keďže v Tägu sme nemohli ostať kvôli mamke a tatino mi sľúbil, že ak sa presťahujeme tu do Soulu, tak budeme spolu chodiť na výlete. V Tägu bolo dobre, babina a dedko sa o mňa veľmi dobre starali, vždy mi pomáhali ale tiež... mala som tam veľa kamarátov. Tu nemám tatina a mamku, ale nemám kamarátov.

Prehltla som, keď učiteľka zastavila pred svojím stolom, všetci moji spolužiaci sa na mňa dívali s veľkými očami, presne tak ako ja na nich. Bála som sa a už by som sa aj rozplakala a utiekla preč, keby som neuvidela tatika stáť za oknom, na chodbe.

„Žiaci, toto je vaša nová spolužiačka Kim Vanessa," predstavila ma učiteľka a ja som sa znova nadýchla a vydýchol.

„Ahoj, som V Kim," predstavila som sa a jemne uklonila, „dúfam, že budeme kamaráti," povedala som rýchlo a vyrovnala som sa. Rozhliadla som sa po triede.

„Pozri Kookie je zástupca triedy, takže si sadneš s ním, ak by si niečo potrebovala obráť sa na neho," ukázala učiteľka na voľnú lavicu a ja som prikývla a s malou dušičkou prešla pár krokov do druhej lavice, práve tá bola voľná.

„Kookie?" Opýtala som sa ho a on prikývol so širokým úsmevom. Páčil sa mi jeho úsmev, pretože ma donútil usmievať sa tiež.

Prisadla som si teda k nemu a tašku si položila na vešiačik, vytiahla som si z neho ešte zošit a peračník. Veci som si uložila na stôl a otočil sa na spolusediaceho, ktorý sa na mňa pozeral.

„Deje sa niečo, Kookie?" Zažmurkala som, keďže som nechápala.

„Nie, nič," znova ten úsmev, „ale ešte máme čas pred hodinou, tak ti chcem ukázať, aký máme rozvrh, zatiaľ by si si ho mohla odpísať, V?" Prikývla som a zasmiala sa nad tou prezývkou. Nikto ma tak nevolal, i keď som si to veľmi priala. „V je ako začiatočné písmenko tvojho mena?"

Prikývla som, aj keď som mu pravdu nechcela povedať, „presne tak, páči sa mi to, budeš ma tak volať, kamarát Kookie?"

„Takže som tvoj kamarát?" Ozval sa a zbadala som ako odrazu mal červené líca.

„Ak budem tvoja kamarátka tak prečo nie," zaškerila som sa na spolusediaceho a on mi to vrátil.

„Mám jedno pekné farebné pero, ak chceš môžeš si ho požičiať," a už sa hrabal vo svojom modrom peračníku s Iron manom.

„Och a ty máš rád Iron mana?" Vykríkla som a rúčky si dala pred ústa. Kookie sa ku mne otočil a vypúlil oči, mal ich také veľké a pripomínal mi zvieratko.

„Áno mám, on je úžasný!" Zamračil sa a držal v rukách to pero.

„Ja viem!" Štuchla som do neho zasmiala sa, „ja mám rada Natašu! Black Widow!"

„Áno, ona je tiež super," prikývol a ja som sa usmiala. „A tu je to pero," podal mi ho, „je vážne pekné, vyskúšaj ho!"

-

„Kookie mi ukázal školu, ukázal mi skrinku, ktorá mi patrila a dokonca mi pomohol vymyslieť aj heslo!" Vykríkla som, sedela som s tatinkom v aute a viezli sa domov. „A povedal mi aj to svoje. Tiež mi prezradil, že tatik mu dáva do školy veľa sladkostí, ktoré on sám nespapá, takže ak budem mať chuť, tak si môžem niečo vziať!" Zasmiala som sa.

„Nemala by si papať ale veľa sladkosti anjelik," upozornil ma ocko, „vieš stačí to, čo ti balím ja alebo mamka," zamračila som sa.

„Mamka mi nedáva žiadne! Dáva mi len ovocie a zeleninku, pretože vraj, keď budem veľká nebudem pekná ak budem jesť sladkosti."

„Mamka má pravdu, anjelik, ak chceš byť tak krásna ako maminka tak by si nemala papať len málo sladkosti, tvoja mamka ani sladkosti nepapá, nemá ich rada," áno, tatik hovoril pravdu. Neznášala sladkosti.

„A Kookie mi tiež ukázal aj jedáleň! Spolu sme obedovali a dali sme si potom aj mliečko! Tatinko! To banánové mliečko bolo tak sladunké a tak dobručké, kúpiš mi ho, prosím?" Nahla som sa cez sedačku k tatinkovi a oprela sa o jeho rameno.

„Sadni si, anjelik," upozornil ma ocko, „nechcem, aby sa ti niečo stalo."

Našpúlila som pusinku a rúčky si založila na hrudi.

„Kookie je tiež-"

„PRESTAŇ!" Vykríkol a zabrzdil. Otočil sa na mňa a mohla som vidieť ako sa mračil.

„Spravila som niečo?" Nerozumela som, ocko nikdy na mňa nekričal, prečo práve teraz?

„Anjelik ty nie, len neplač, prosím," jemne sa usmial na mňa, a pohladil ma po líčku, „ale prečo toho chlapca voláš Kookie?"

„Pretože sa volá Kookie."

„A jeho skutočné meno?"

„Neviem, nepýtala som sa ho," pokrčila som ramenami, „na menovke mal napísané Kookie, tak ako ja mám V."

-

Yongguk pov

„Mami! Sme doma!" Zakričal, keď som vstúpil do domu, vyzúval som sa, keď sa za mnou zjavil otec.

„Som v kuchyni! Jedlo je na stole!" Zakričala späť a ja som započul ako otec do mňa drgol.

„Ten kto príde do kuchyne neskôr, pôjde skôr spať," vykríkol a preto som rýchlo hodil tašku do kúta a rozbehol sa smerom do kuchyne, ale otec ma zastavil a prehodil si ma cez rameno.

„Vyhrali sme obaja!"

„To nie je fér!" Vykríkol som a udrel ho po chrbte, „podvádzaš!" Zložil ma na zem a ja som si založil ruky na bokoch. Otec spravil to isté.

„Nepodvádzam!" Vykríkol po mne.

„Ale áno! Inak by som to vyhral ja a ty by si musel ísť skôr spať!" Dupol som si nohou, toto robil otec vždy, podvádzal!

„Ale nepodvádzal!" Dupol nohou tiež, „ak by som vyhral len ja, plakal by si ako malé dieťa," vyplázil jazyk a ja som spravil presne to isté.

„Jungkook a Kookie," upozornila nás mama a ja som sa na ňu otočil.

„Áno maminka, čo sa deje?" Usmial som sa na ňu, „potrebuješ s niečím pomôcť?"

„Áno, mami potrebuješ s niečím pomôcť?" Ozval sa otec a mame dal bozk na líce a pohladil jej bruško, kde bola moja malá sestrička. Do teraz si veľmi dobre spomínam ako mi otec vysvetľoval, prečo je v brušku. Myslel by som si, že mamina ju zjedla,...

„Prečo mamička je tak tučná, oco?" Sedeli sme na pohovke a všimol som si, že mamka je tučná.

„Vieš," začal a otočil sa ku mne, „mamka nie je tučná, mamka v brušku schováva tvoju malú sestričku."

„MAMA ZJEDLA MOJU SESTRIČKU?! PREČO JU ZDJEDLA?!"

„Kto koho zjedol?" Ozvala sa mamka, ktorá sa k nám pridala.

„Ty si spapala moju sestričku, teraz mi to oco povedal! PREČO SI ZJEDLA MOJU SESTRIČKU?!"

„Kookie," mamka si sadla ku mne a objala ma, nechcel som ju objať, „ja som ju nespapala. Len sa tam schovala, keď sme s ockom robili lásku, vieš? V brušku jej je teplúčko a príjemne. Keď, bude čas, príde na svet."

....ale našťastie moja mamka je úžasná a najlepšia mamka! Tak mi to vysvetlila lepšie ako otec – povedala, že robila s otcom lásku a preto vznikla moja malá sestrička.

„Bežte si umyť ruky, aby ste mohli jesť, jedlo je na stole," hneď ako mamina dopovedala rozbehol som sa smerom k umývadlu a umyl si ruky. Našťastie otec ma nepredbehol, preto keď som pustil vodu zasmial sa mu.

„Neskoro, prehral, prehral," zakrútil som aj bokmi a dal si na ruky mydlo. Rýchlo si vyčistil ich, aby som sa mohol pustiť do večere.

Keď sa otec pridal k nám, pretože ja a mamka sme sedeli za stolom, tak sme sa pustili do jedla. Mamka bola úžasná vo všetko, vedela veľmi dobre variť, piecť a pomáhala mi aj s úlohami (vedela viac ako otec).

„Kookie ako bolo v škole?" Opýtala sa ma mamka.

„No Kookie povedz, že máš novú spolusediacu," drgol do mňa otec a ja som pretočil očami.

„Áno, mám novú spolusediacu, volá sa Vanessa! A má rada Natašu!" Mama sa zamračila ale nechápala.

„Nataša je super! Je drsná, takže aj na ňu si daj pozor," otec ma upozornil a ja som si povzdychol. 

„Je veľmi pekná, kamaráti sa so všetkými," začal som sa v jedle hrabať, „pretože je milá a dobrá."

„Ale s tebou sedela na obede," znova otec drgol do mňa.

„Oco prestaň," drgol som do neho aj ja a ďalej spokojne jedol. Zatiaľ čo rodičia sa rozprávali o dospeláckych veciach, ktoré ma nezaujímali.

-

„Počúvajte chlapci, čo keby ste išli na chvíľu von?" Nechcel som ísť, ale prikývol som. Otec išiel popredu a vzal mi bundu, ktorú som na seba navliekol. Spoločne sme vyšli von na ulicu a v tichosti kráčali.

„Ideme na ihrisko?" Oco navrhol a ja som sa zamračil a ruky si vložil do vreciek teplákov.

„Ihrisko je pre deti, oco," otec zastavil a zamračil sa. Vzal ma za ruku a rozbehol sa so mnou smerom k ihrisku.

„Ale ty si dieťa!" Vykríkol po mne, keď sme pribehli k parku, kde bolo ihrisko. Ako mladší som tu chodil často, ale už ma to nebavilo, už som bol starší! „Sú tu hojdačky! Na nich nikdy nie si starý!" Zaškeril sa a znova mi vyplázil jazyk. Otec sa rozbehol k hojdačkám.

„Ak si na ňu sadneš tak ona sa rozpadne, nie je pre teba a tvoj veľký zadok!" Zakričal som za ním ale nepočúval ma, posadil sa na jednu z nich a ja som si ruky založil na hrudi. Vtedy spadla, „čo som hovoril!" Zakričal som za ním.

Ocovi to nevadilo, ľahol si do piesku, ktorý bol pod ním a zadíval sa na oblohu. Prešiel som k nemu a posadil sa do piesku.

„Kookie, čo sa deje?"

„Nič," odpovedal som a hral sa s pieskom.

„Vidím, čo sa deje, povedz mi to."

„Nič."

„Kookie al-" Oca prerušil plač, otočili sme sa k dievčaťu, ktoré plakalo na lavičke. „Choď za ňou, zisti, čo sa stalo a kde ma rodičov, ja budem tu," drgol otec do mňa, vždy to robil.

„Bude mať mobil, určite-"

„Choď a raz ma aspoň počúvaj!" Drgol do mňa oco, až som spadol.

Zavrčal som po ňom a postavil som sa. Išiel som za dievčaťom, ktoré sedelo pod lampou a plakalo. „Hej, dievča si v poriadku?" Ozval som sa k nej a ona dvihla hlavu, spoznal som ju.

„Kookie! Čo tu robíš!" Hneď prišla ku mne a objala, bola to Vanessa.

„Som tu s ocom, išli sme sa prejsť a ty?" Plakala ďalej.

„Chcela som sa len prejsť, ale stratila som sa." Posadila sa naspäť a ja som sa pozrel na otca a kývol na neho, aby prišiel k nám.

„S ocom ti môžeme pomôcť, odprevadíme ťa domov ak vieš adresu," otec prišiel nám.

„Áno, viem adresu, mám ju tu," vytiahla z vrecka papierik, na ktorom bola napísaná adresa, „tatinko mi to dal, ak by som zablúdila, ale tu nie sú napísané ulice."

„Čo sa deje?"

„V sa stratila, mohli by sme ju odprevadiť domov, oco?" Otočil som sa k nemu a podal lístok, ktorý mala Vanessa v rukách.

„Samozrejme decká," otec sa zasmial, „nebudeme plakať, stretla si nás, Vaness, takže sa neboj, ale nabudúce už nechoď tak ďaleko od domu."

„Je to vážne ďaleko?" Opýtal som sa.

„Pár domov vyššie ako bývame my," odpovedal mi. „Tak poďme deti, aby sa tvoji rodičia nestrachovali," usmial sa otec na nás.

„Môžeš ma vziať za ruku, ak sa bojíš," V prikývla a vzala ma za ruku.

„Vy ste náš učiteľ, však?" Opýtala sa môjho otca a ja som vedel, prečo sa so mnou bude chcieť baviť.

„Áno, som," prikývol otec, ktorý kráčal vedľa mňa.

„A vy ste aj Kookieho ocino?" Otec prikývol, „Kookie," drgla do mňa, „aj ty vieš tak pekne spievať ako tvoj tatík?" Zamračil som sa.

„Ešte nie, ale v budúcnosti bude vedieť," odpovedal oco miesto mňa, „vieš musíš s hlasom pracovať, trénovať ale Kook to nerobí, skôr sa venuje iným veciam."

„Viem! Kookie má rad Iron mana! Ja mám rada Natašu! Oni sú super a aj ten film!" Zasmiala sa a ja tiež, „keď budem veľká chcem byť speváčka ako ty strýčko! Chcela by som všade chodiť po svete a spievať! Ako to robil môj tatinko!"

„Tvoj tatinko spieval a chodil po svete?" Opýtal sa jej otec.

„Áno," priznala, „ale nehovor strýčko, že som ti to povedala! Môj tatinko je slávny V!" Zaškerila sa na mňa na oca, nevedel som o čom hovorila... ale podľa toho ako sa otec tváril, tak asi on vedel.

„Prečo môjho oca voláš strýčko?" Drgol som do nej.

„Pretože je to tvoj tatinko a my sme kamaráti," usmiala sa na mňa, „a v škole to bude pán učiteľ!"

„Dobre deti, choďte je to len pár krokov, budem vás sledovať," otec zastavil a my sme kráčali spolu.

„Bývaš blízko mňa, mohli by sme chodiť spolu do školy, ak by si chcela," navrhol som jej to, „a potom aj zo školy."

„O! To je super nápad!" Usmiala sa na mňa. „Aha tu bývam!" Ukázala na dom, pustila ma a rozbehla sa k dverám. „Ďakujem Kookie, že si ma odprevadil domov! Si úžasný!" Zamávala mi ešte a vošla do dverí.

Ja som sa vtedy rozbehol smerom domov, pred vchodom ma čakal otec, ale videl som, že sa mračil. Nebolo to dobré... nemal som rád mračiaceho sa otca.


	2. Chapter 2

2019

Namjoon pov

Povzdychol som si, keď som zbadal Jungkooka ako tancoval na stole. Nie, vôbec sa mi táto situácia nevymykla. Jungkook sa už vyzliekal na tom stole a okolo neho boli mladé slečny, čo bolo jasné, predsa len, keď sa vyzlieka kus pekného chlapa, tak oni sú tam.

Pristúpil som k nemu a vzal ho za ruku, skoro spadol, ale udržal sa – nezastavilo by ma to. Hodil som ho na gauč, ktorý bol pri stole a on pi mne hodil naštvaný pohľad.

„Nie!! Oppa!!“ Vykríkla jedna slečna a všimol som si ako držala v rukách telefón.

„Ak niekde zverejnite to video, tak skončíte veľmi zle,“ zasyčal som po nich a dvihol výstražne ukazovák, „manažéri a právnici sa postarajú o to, že nebudete mať ani na skurvený chlieb a média spravia z toho taký škandál, že vy nebudete schopné vyjsť von, pretože každý jeden náš fanúšik vás bude nenávidieť, bude vás šikanovať a týrať, trýzniť a vyhrážať sa vám,“ bol so neuveriteľne nahnevaný.

„To sa určite nestane,“ odfrkla si jedna a založila si na hrudi ruky.

„Skús to,“ vybafol som po nej, „uvidíme, či máš na to odvahu, prísť o všetko,“ prehliadol som si ich všetky. Vidiel som, že niektoré majú strach, dokonca vydesene na mňa hľadeli, „nezabudnite na to, že je tam kamera,“ ukázal som nad hlavu, kde kamera bola, „takže je vás vidieť, ako ste si ho natáčali, takže ak bude niečo zverejnené, tak vy budete vinné ako prvé.“

Otočil som sa na Jungkooka, ktorý už pil ďalší drink, ktorý bol na stole, hneď som mu ho vytrhol. „Kurva už sa spamätaj!“ Vzal som pohár vody do rúk, ktorý sme tu mali a vylial mu ho do tváre.

Naštvane sa ku mne otočil a niečo povedal, ale nič som mu nerozumel, preto som do neho štuchol, aby si ľahol a on ostal. Hneď som vytočil číslo na Yoongiho hyuga. Dobre som vedel, že bude naštvaný, ale keď išlo o Kooka, vždy prišiel. Vždy sa zaujímal.

„Kurva Namjoon, ak to je-“

„Jungkook sa opil, potrebujem tvoju pomoc,“ vydýchol som hneď, nechcel som, aby mi vynadal. 

„Do piče,“ aj on bol naštvaný, „pošli mi do správy adresu, prídem.“

Zrušil ma a hneď som mu napísala adresu klubu a čakal. Jungkooka som posadil a donútil ho vypiť pár pohárov vody, takže začal naberať aj schopnosť vnímať a rozmýšľať.

„Príde Yoongi, zabije ťa, keď ťa takto uvidí,“ zavrčal som po ňom a on sa opilceky usmial.

„Hyungieee príde,“ smial sa, „teším sa na neho! A môžeme si dať aj spolu nejakú dobrú whisky.“

„To určite,“ pretočil som očami, „ešte sa napi.“

-

„Vonku je kopec novinárov a-“ Yoongi prišiel k nám, no keď zbadal v akom stave je Jungkook stratil slová. Rovnako ako aj ja. Konečne zaspal, no spal dole hlavou a nohy mal vystreté na mne, dokonca až sem som mohol vidieť ako sa mu z úst valila veľká slina. Bolo to nechutné, ale aspoň nie zvratky.

„Viem, už mi volal manažér, že niekto zavesil Jungkookovu fotku ako tancuje na stole, takže už to rieši,“ priznal som, „a tiež niekto príde na pomoc.“

„Chce som, aby sme vyšli bočným východom, ale nejde to, keďže tam je ich ešte viac. Skúšal som prejsť cez nich,“ prikývol som, „Namjoon kurva máme problém!“ Vložil si ruky do vlasov a ja som prikývol

„Ani si nevieš predstaviť aký veľký. On nevníma,“ ukázal som na neho.

„Prečo sa to stalo? Prečo sa tak veľmi opil?“ Sklopil som zrak a díval sa na mladšieho kolegu topánky. „Namjoon,“ drgol do mňa.

„Pretože ho to štve ako sme na vodítku, tak som išiel s ním,“ cítil som na sebe jeho pohľad, bol naštvaný a mračil sa, „začalo to v pohode, ale keď som si odbehol na vecko tak už tancoval s nejakou slečnou, to bolo v pohode, ale potom jej kupoval drinky a potom sa pridalo viac dievčat a-“

„Jungkook nevedel odolať pozornosti,“ prikývol som.

„Chcel som to zastaviť, ale vždy ma ignoroval.“

„Dobre,“ vydýchol a ja som sa pozrel do jeho tváre, „vezmeme ho odtiaľto, musí ísť domov,“ prikývol som, „preberieme ho.“

„Môžeš ty? Skôr sa uvedomí, keď ťa zbadá,“ privrel oči a spojil pery, bol naštvaný, vedel som to.

„Fajn,“ vydýchol a zohol sa k najmladšiemu, pobúchal ho po líci a keď nič, tak mu dal facku a zreval na neho. Chlapec sa okamžite dal dokopy a hneď sa posadil. Vypúlil oči a zdesene hľadel na hyunga.

„Yoongi hyung,“ vydýchol a potom sa otočil ku mne, „prečo je tu?“ Šepol smerom ku mne, i keď šepot to nebol.

„Nevedel som si rady, Jungkook, štval si ma.“

„Hyung ale-“

„Odchádzame, takže sa preber, von je niekoľko novinárov, takže musíš byť fit,“ zavrčal po ňom hyung.

„Áno,“ Jungkook sa pozrel dole, „môžem dostať ešte vodu?“

Skočil som mu po vodu a keď ju vypil tak sme sa spoločne vydali von. Jungkook kráčal sám, no motalo sa mu v hlave. Yoongi išiel pred nami, keďže on mal kľúče od auta a ja vedľa Kooka.

Keď sa otvorili dvere klubu a boli sme na čerstvom vzduchu, tak na oslepili blesky, čo sa mi vôbec nepáčilo a odrazu som už vedľa seba Jungkooka neucítil...

Poriadne som zažmurkal a zbadal, že pomaly padá, padá na mladú novinárku. Všetci novinári odrazu venovali pozornosť im, nie mne a Yoongimu, ktorý stál už vedľa mňa.

„Do piče,“ vydýchol a ja som čumel na scénu ako puk.

Nielen, že na nej ležal, on ju aj bozkával. Yoongi do mňa drgol a už sme ho zdvíhali z nej. Opakovali slová, prepáčte, a Jungkook s nami, i keď bol vo väčšom šoku ako my dvaja.

Vydýchli sme si, keď Yoongi naštartoval auto a my sme ušli novinárom.

„Toto je v piči,“ ozval sa hyung z predu.

„To teda je,“ priznal Jungkook vedľa mňa.

„Čo sa stalo!?“ Vybehol som na neho, „v jednej sekunde si kráčal vedľa mňa a v ďalšej si bol na zemi a bozkával tú novinárku!“

Pozrel som sa na Jungkooka a on sa díval pred seba, „ja neviem, hyung.“

„Musíš vedieť!“ Vykríkol hyung zpredu.

„Bolo tam veľa svetla a ja som blbo stúpil a ona bola predo mnou tak som padol rovno na ňu,“ priznal sa napokon.

„Vážne?“ Pozrel som sa váhavo na neho.

„Áno.“ 

Taehyung pov

V noci som sa zobudil na poriadny hluk, neviem čo sa dialo... ale zaspal som a spokojne spal ďalej. Potom som sa zobudil ako si niekto ku mne priľahol. Vedel som podľa vône, že to bol Jungkook, takže som sa otočil k nemu a zavŕtal sa mu do hrude a spokojne spal.

Ranný budík bol najhorší, keďže nebol som budený konkrétne ja, ale môj vankúš a dosť riadnym krikom.

„Bastard jeden!“ Započul som a preto som tvoril oči a rozhliadol som sa, poriadne som sa prebral, keď na mne skončil vankúš, „alkoholik! Nič iné, len alkoholik!“ Bol to Jin a kričal po Jungkookovi, ktorý sa tiež preberal.

„Čo sa deje?“

„Čo sa kurva deje?!“ Vykríkol po mne, no to už zasiahol Namjoon hyung.

„Hyung, prestaň, upokoj sa prosím,“ žiadal ho a dokonca ho vzal za ruku, ale nepomohlo to, naštval sa ešte viac.

„Ako sa kurva môžem upokojiť, keď tento zmätok robí problémy!“ Kričal a svoj pohľad stočil na nás, keďže Jungkook sa pritisol viac ku mne.

„Čo sa stalo?“ Zaujímal som sa a rukou prešiel cez Kookove čierne vlasy.

„Jungkook sa ako také prasa opil v bare a robil problémy!“ Vykríkol po mne Jin hyung a vtedy sa Jungkook postavil – na posteľ, čiže bol vyšší ako hyung.

„Išiel som sa zabaviť s hyungom! No bože, tak som to trochu prehnal a čo!“ Vykríkol mu do tváre ale v tom momente schytal facku, Jungkooková tvár sa otočil na bok a ja som zalapal po dychu. Naposledy hyung dal facku mne, keď sme sa pohádali, bolo to pár rokov dozadu... vždy sa to hyung snažil vyriešiť slovami...

„Ty sa nemáš čo kurva opíjať, si dieťa!“

„Už nie som dieťa, hyung!“ Skríkol Jungkook a zišiel z postele, „som dospelý mladý muž! Vy všetci ste mali normálny vzťah, zažili lásku ale ja kurva nie! Mali ste prvý sex s dievčaťom, ktoré ľúbite, ale ja nie! Ja som svoje prvýkrát mal s kurvou!“ Jungkook ďobol prstom do hyungovej hrude.

„Ale to-“

„Hyung prestaň, ty nechápeš ako sa cíti, Jungkook,“ ozval sa Namjoon, ktorý sa postavil na jeho stranu, „nikdy si nechápal ako sa cítil Jungkook, len ja, Yoongi a Hobi,“ zamračil sa, „ty stále len myslíš na dobro skupiny, nie na nás ako členov.“

„To nie je pravda,“ bránil sa hyung.

„Ale je to tak,“ ozval sa od dverí Yoongi hyung a všimol som si, že tam boli všetci. Jimin prišiel ku mne a vyliezol mi na posteľ a objal ma. „Ale nie len ty,“ zamračil sa, „ale všetci, nikdy sme nepozerali na nikoho. Jimin dostal z vedenia, aby schudol, tak sme ho všetci podporili, nikto nebránil ho. Taemu sa povedalo, ide točiť drámu, ide na konkurz tak išiel, nikto sa ho nepýtal, či chce, a ani Jimina. Nikto sa Kooka nepýtal, či chce stratiť panictvo s ňou.“

Jin sa zasmial, bolo to ironické a falošné, „on sám chcel! Akú mal radosť z toho potom?“

„Pretože bola v pohode, vysvetlila mi všetko ohľadom toho. Ale bál som sa, mal som strach! Bol to cudzí človek! Mal som sedemnásť a ona mala dvadsať jeden! Bola to moja nuna a mala veľa chlapov v posteli!“ Jungkook vykríkol...

„Ale-“

„Dosť,“ ozval sa Namjoon hyung, „všetci sa obliecť ideme k riaditeľovi a manažérom. Potom môžeme pokračovať v tejto hádke.“

„Mali by sme si to všetko najskôr vyriešiť a poto-“

„Nie,“ Namjoon nedovolil, bol to líder, „aspoň raz spravte to, čo hovorím,“ zavrčal po nás všetkých, „nikdy ma nerešpektujete, nikdy nerobíte, to čo poviem, tak kurva aspoň teraz.“

Mlčali sme, bol to hyungov výbuch. Takto sa ešte nikdy nezachoval... Odišiel preč a po ňom Yoongi, Hobi, Jin a tiež Jungkook.

„Čo sa to stalo, Chim?“

„Netuším, ale bojím sa. Už dávno sme nemali takúto hádku.“

„Chimie,“ objal som ho, „ešte sme takúto hádku nemali vôbec.“

-

V aute bolo ticho. I keď sme chodili jedným teraz by sa hodilo viac. Ja som sedel s Jiminom a Jungkookom. Bol som v strede, Chima som držal za ruku a Kookovi som si na ramenom položil hlavu, zatiaľ, čo on sa pozeral von oknom.

Stále som netušil, prečo. Nikto mi nič nechcel povedať a ani Jimin to nevedel. Potom ako Namjoon odišiel, vrátil sa a vzal si môj mobil a aj Jiminov. Nevedel som nič... Ale bolo to vraj kvôli Kookovi, ktorý sa opil a spravil nejaké problémy.

Pred našou budovou sme vystúpili a prešli k výťahom. Rozdelili sme sa, znova my traja v jednom a hyungovia v druhom...

„Kookie,“ začal som a ruku si položil na jeho rameno, keďže som videl v akom stresu bol, „nech sa deje čokoľvek, tak budem tu pri tebe, budem s tebou.“

„Ďakujem, hyung,“ vydýchol a Jimin sa povzbudivo usmial. Keď sme vystúpili vystúpili aj hyungovia.

Spoločne sme sa dostali do kancelárie riaditeľa, ktorý nás už očakával a nie len on. Boli tam aj manažéri, dokonca aj PR manažérka. Ona nechodila na naše stretnutia, vždy poslala svoju asistentku, zástupkyňu... ale teraz tu bola. Musel to byť veľký problém.

„Posaďte sa,“ ukázal na pohovku a my sme prešli k nej a usadili sa na ňu. Jungkook sa posadil na operadlo a ja som sa o neho oprel. „Jungkook máš slovo.“

Otočil som sa na neho, sklopil zrak a díval sa na svoje ruky, preto som vzal jednu ruku do tej svojej, venoval mi pohľad a ja som sa jemne usmial. Povzbudil som ho. „Mrzí ma, čo sa stalo. Nechcel som, aby to zašlo až tak ďaleko, len som sa chcel cítiť ako mladý muž, ktorý nie je slávny, ktorý nie je celebrita. Chcel som spraviť včera to, čo nemôžem a-“

„Ak vieš, že nemôžeš, tak prečo si to spravil?“ Ozval sa riaditeľ.

„Pretože má na to právo,“ ozval sa Namjoon hyung, „má právo si užívať,“ postavil sa a prešiel ku Kookovi, „bol som tam s ním a neľutujem, že som ho nezastavil, pretože konečne si užil to, aké to je byť v jeho veku, my sme to robili, keď sme boli mladší, áno,“ priznal sa, „ale Jungkook nie, bol verný spoločnosti, bol verný nám. Mál právo to spraviť.“

„Dobre,“ ozval sa riaditeľ, „ale nemal právo bozkávať niekoho!“ Vykríkol a ja som stuhol, čo spravil? „Nemal tancovať polonahý na stole!“

„Načo mate bandu právnikov? Nech to vyriešia! Boli tam kamery, nech nájdu tie slečny a nech podajú obvinenie na nich, ochrana osobnosti? Ochrana súkromia? Jungkook im nedal právo, aby ho natáčali!“ Namjoon ho bránil ako besný.

„To je pravda, ak to zverejnili oni, mali by sme podať na nich trestné oznámenie,“ pridal sa Yoongi, „boli tam kamery, na nich musí byť nasnímané, ktoré slečny ho natáčali a potom zverejnili videá a fotografie.“

Riaditeľ mlčal, „o to sa postaráme my,“ ozval sa manažér aj s právnikom, „snažte sa vyriešiť situáciu, čo ta novinárka a bozk?“ Pustil som Kookovu ruku.

„Bola to nehoda, fotili nás s bleskom a ja som zakopol a spadol som priamo na ňu, keďže stála blízko mňa! A nepobozkal som ju, preboha len sa naše pery stretli! Bol som v šoku! Rovnako ako hyungovia!“ Už sa postavil, „bola to len nehoda.“

„Jungkook,“ ozvala sa PR manažérka, „ale za nehody sa platí v šoubiznise,“ otočila sa na riaditeľa a pokračovala, keď kývol hlavou, „navrhujem, aby si s ňou spravil rozhovor, ale najskôr ju vezmi na večeru a verejne sa jej ospravedlň, potom jej navrhni, že s ňou spravíš rozhovor, osobný rozhovor, ľudia budú potom šalieť.“

„Prečo by mal robiť osobný rozhovor?“ Ozval som sa, „nesúhlasím s tým! Sme skupina, za chyby jedného platíme všetci.“

„Taehyung,“ ozval sa riaditeľ a ja som sa postavil.

„No ták buďme ako skupina a-“

„Viac úspechu budete mať, ak Jungkooka spojíme s ňou. Bude lepšie ak sa spriatelí s ňou a môžeme vyťažiť z toho, že tento škandál môžeme zameniť, že to spravila naschvál.“

„Čože?“ Nechápal som.

„Taehyung posaď sa,“ drgol do mňa Jimin a ja som tak spravil.

„Znie to zaujímavo,“ ozval sa riaditeľ, „Jungkook?“

„Spravím to pre skupinu.“

„Ale to nie je-“

„Taehyung mlč,“ ozval sa Yoongi.

„Nehovorili sme o tom, že budeme držať ako jeden? Ráno sme sa o tom pohádali a teraz znova púšťame Jungkooka do jamy levovej!“ Bránil som ho.

„Ale toto je iné, spravil to sám, môže za to on a-“

Prerušil som môjho najstaršieho hyunga. „Jin hyung! Pochop to! sme spolu, sme ako jeden a-“

„Tae hyung,“ ozval sa ku mne Jungkook, „spravím to.“

„Ale-“ bol som naštvaný. „Robte si, čo chcete! Ale potom sa nesťažujte, že nie sme ako skupina!“ Vykríkol som a opustil som pracovňu. Odišiel som preč.

Bránil som ho, nechcel som ho, aby to robil... nechcel som, aby jeho využívali. Bol to úžasný človek...

...a žiarlil som. Jungkooka som mal viac ako rád, nechcel som, aby mal s niekým vzťah a aby sa s niekým stretával.


End file.
